


Innocence

by casness



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy memory in their childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/gifts).



After seeing Mjolnir and hearing the story of the hammer from Odin, Thor and Loki ran off into the gardens. The two boys collapsed on the warm grass and looked up at the sky.

"Loki, I'm going to have Mjolnir," said Thor looking over at Loki.

Loki glanced at him and smirked, "You have to first grow up and become a warrior."

"I will, brother. We'll both be warriors. I'll lead us into battle against the giants," exclaimed Thor, standing up.

"And if I don't want to?" questioned Loki.

"You have to," answered Thor. He grasped Loki's hand and pulled him up, "We'll always be together, brother." Adjusting his grip on Loki's hand, he pulled him towards the citadel.

Loki laughed and tightened his own hold on Thor's hand, while trying to keep up with Thor.


End file.
